<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Minister's Wife by TriDogMom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247744">The Minister's Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom'>TriDogMom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silly Little Project [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy Parkinson and Kingsley Shacklebolt are matched through a marriage law.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Kingsley Shacklebolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silly Little Project [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Minister's Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on a Lumione Marriage Law story for the last few months and there are a few side couples. This story takes place in that universe. As I was working on it last week, I paired Kingsley and Pansy on a whim then couldn't get them out of my mind. I skipped over the law details because I didn't feel it added to this couple.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy watched as the owl approached her balcony, thick letter in its beak. She'd been enjoying her morning tea — spying on the early morning Diagon Alley shoppers from her flat five stories above — but one look at the envelope the bird dropped on her table ruined her mood. If the purple wax seal stamped with the Ministry logo on the back wasn't enough to let her know what the missive contained, the large <em>Open immediately: marriage match enclosed! </em>across the front confirmed it.</p>
<p>Her Ministry assigned match was listed inside.</p>
<p>Her match that she'd have to marry in two weeks.</p>
<p>Pansy had dreamed of her wedding since she was a little girl.</p>
<p>At three she'd planned to marry her daddy in her bedroom of Parkinson Palace. At six she'd decided Theo Nott was a much better match for her and only the grounds of the Nott Estate would do. From ten until seventeen, Draco and the Malfoy rose garden had been it for her. Well, except for two weeks in her sixth year — when Draco was being a prat — she'd imagined walking down the aisle to marry Daphne Greengrass. That dream was killed after one drunken night of experimenting where Pansy learned sex with another female was not for her.</p>
<p>Ever since March when Lucius Malfoy had hired her to plan his own Ministry mandated wedding to Hermione Granger, Pansy had been planning weddings non-stop. No one in the world was better at putting together a fabulous wedding in under two weeks than Pansy Parkinson and her business, Magical Moments, was racking in the Galleons.</p>
<p>She already had her wedding dress hanging in her closet; a beautiful bespoke gown from Paris that she'd purchased as soon as the law was announced. Lucius and Hermione had told her the Manor and grounds were available to her at any time if she needed a venue. Depending on what name the letter contained, she might take them up on that offer. The roses always looked and smelled amazing in early August and the pink roses would be a gorgeous backdrop for her blush coloured dress.</p>
<p>But what if she was matched with a low-class swine like Cormac McLaggen? She refused to use her dream location on the likes of that groping gorilla. Or worse, that photographer from Witch Weekly who kept offering to take nude pictures of her for money. She shuddered. He'd probably be the kind of guy who took pictures during sex.</p>
<p>Deciding that waiting wasn't going to match her match any better or worse, she cracked the seal on the back. Before she could pull the thick parchment from inside, her mother's owl landed on the table. Horrid bird snapped at her when she didn't reach for the letter quick enough. Biting back the sigh at hearing from her mother, she set her match aside and took the envelope from the owl. It snapped at her again before flying off.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Pansy,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It has been two weeks since my husband or I have heard from you. Since you refused to heed our warnings or answer our owls and continue to be seen in public with Lucius' Mudblood, you leave us no choice.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>As of this morning, you have been removed from the Parkinson vaults and the wards on all the properties have been changed to not allow you access. </em> <em>Enclosed you will find papers from our solicitor that confirm you are no longer a member of the Ancient and Noble House of Parkinson.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>Please find a new last name immediately as we do not want people to think that we are associated with a blood-traitor like you. You have twelve hours to file your new name before we press charges.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Poppy A. Parkinson</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Pansy read the letter twice before looking over the document from her parent's solicitor. Papers she had to file today with her new last name. She waited for the pain to hit her as she took in the official disownment papers that pureblood parents used for children like her — children that no longer followed their parents like mindless sheep. The pain didn't come. Instead, she felt relief.</p>
<p>Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, she'd distanced herself from them. Everything changed for her when she'd seen the disgust on her schoolmates' faces when she'd suggested they hand Harry Potter over to the Dark Lord. At that moment, it had seemed like the right thing to do, but as she walked out of the Great Hall, she realised she'd just offered someone, a boy she had known for seven years, to be murdered. How was that okay?</p>
<p>Knowing that it wasn't, she made the choice to get away from her parents. They had been the ones to teach her that anyone of less than the purist blood didn't deserve to live. She'd taken her N.E.W.T.s as soon as possible then spent the summer touring Europe with Daphne. She'd even been brave enough to let Muggle healer fix her nose so she no longer resembled a pug, but she healed the bruises and bone with magic right away. No point in looking like Draco after a run-in with Hermione if she didn't have to.</p>
<p>When she returned to England, she'd attended all her Ministry mandated Muggle Tolerance classes without complaint. She'd seen a mind healer three times a week for a few months and worked on learning to think for herself and unlearn all the hate her parents had taught her. A year later, she only saw the healer once a month and she'd never been happier.</p>
<p>Being disowned from her parents wouldn't change her life much. Sure, she'd been using their gold to travel, shop, and pay for her flat, but that was only because she didn't see the point in spending her own Galleons when they were willing to foot the bill. As it was, she had all of the money she'd received when she came of age, the allowance they had given her monthly, and the money she'd been making from her wedding planning in her private vault. Even if she was matched with someone as poor as the Weasleys used to be, they would live a very comfortable life.</p>
<p>Deciding to get all the uncomfortable mail over with, she set her mother's letter down and opened the one from the Ministry. Another owl landed on her table and she growled in frustration as she snatched the letter from it. Instead of flying off, the large bird stared at her. <em>Great, it was waiting for a reply. </em>Summoning a dish, she filled it with water for the owl before going back to her match. Whoever that was from could wait a few minutes.</p>
<p>The letter reiterated the details of the law that had been printed in the Daily Prophet so she skipped over it, looking for her match.</p>
<p>Kingsley Shacklebolt.</p>
<p>Sitting Salazar on a shingle. She'd been matched with the Minister for Magic? No, there must be some mistake. She flipped to the next page, hoping for more information.</p>
<p>The page was a bio of her match, one Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. Thirty-seven years old, Ravenclaw, Pureblood, member of the Order of the Phoenix, Order of Merlin First Class, sexy as all hell.</p>
<p>Maybe the bio was missing that last line, but it was still true. Straight witches all over Britain wanted him. Including herself. He wasn't a stranger to her. They'd talked and flirted more than once of the last few months, but she knew he'd just been teasing her. It didn't stop her from imagining what it would be like to go out with him. And now he was going to be her husband.</p>
<p>Pansy chuckled darkly as she thought about her parent's reaction to the news once they found out. On the day they had disowned their daughter, she'd been matched to the kind of man they would only have dreamed she'd marry. Pureblood, a respected member of the highest levels of society — even higher than their own status, and loved by their entire world.</p>
<p>To be honest, none of that really mattered to her anymore. Sure, she liked to dress up and go to balls, but over the last year, she'd found that society meant nothing if you didn't have friends and respect. What good was it to put on a pretty dress if you hated yourself? Why talk to people when you knew they didn't want to be around you? But the fact that her match would make her parents green with envy did make her feel good.</p>
<p>A hoot from the owl on the table pulled her from her thoughts and she apologized to it before opening the letter it had brought.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Pansy,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hello!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I wanted to set up a time to get together now that we've been matched. I know a letter is impersonal and I would have liked to see you instead, but the Ministry is hectic today and I couldn't get away from my desk at the moment.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I had my secretary clear my schedule at noon. Are you able to come to the Ministry and have lunch with me?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Persephone will wait for your reply.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Kingsley</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Pansy grinned as she read his short letter. He wanted to have lunch with her. Pulling out her diary, she checked to make sure she was free before flipping his parchment over and replying to him.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Kingsley,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sorry your day is hectic so early in the morning. I am looking forward to having lunch with you and getting to know you better.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pansy</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>P.S. I like steak.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She tied her response to Persephone's leg and watched as the owl flew towards the Ministry. His invitation was perfect timing since she would need to file her new last name at the Ministry today. Gathering her things from the table, she stood to make her way inside. If she was having lunch with the Minister, she'd better find something impressive to wear.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After showering and looking through her closet, she'd realised she needed help. She'd Floo called Daphne who came right over and helped her get ready. As they went through her clothes, she'd told her friend all about the letter she'd received from her mother.</p>
<p>Daphne, the consummate Slytherin had grinned her evil, scheming, smirk and walked back into Pansy's dressing room.</p>
<p>"<em>Pans, you need to wear a statement outfit," Daphne called. "Something that will tell your parents you don't give a fuck anymore. And as a bonus, it will make the Minister harder than a Firebolt when you walk in. Where is that thing you wore in Greece?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Daph, I can't wear that bikini to the Ministry," Pansy laughed. "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let me in."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Like hell they wouldn't. The security guard would probably offer to walk you to Kingsley's office himself." Daphne walked out of the dressing room holding an electric blue spaghetti strapped dress that fitted Pansy like a glove and stopped just shy of mid-thigh and a pair of tan wedge sandals. "But I think this is better?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Pansy looked at the dress before taking off her dressing gown and the bra she had on. Slipping the dress on, she looked in the mirror before reaching out for the shoes. Turning, she examined herself. The dress was definitely Muggle. Witch's robes were shapeless bags and it was only in the last year that Muggle fashion was starting to make its way into the Ministry. Probably thanks to Hermione and the adorable business skirts she favoured.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You're a genius, Daph."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I know. Floo me as soon as you're done."</em></p>
<p>Pansy looked herself over in the mirror one last time. Her dress was risqué for the Ministry, but it was time she stopped wearing what was expected of her and embraced who she was. A young, independent, successful, woman who loved Muggle fashion. Besides the way it made her arse look, this dress wouldn't even register as anything in London. Maybe with the help of people like her, Daphne, and their friends, they could start making changes to their stuck in the past society.</p>
<p>Casting an <em>Impervious</em> over herself so she wasn't covered in soot, she grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into her fireplace, calling out the Ministry address.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kingsley sighed as he glanced at the clock on his desk for the fourth time in five minutes. Deciding he wasn't going to get anything done until after lunch, he set his quill down and walked into the bathroom attached to his office. Pansy would be there in less than ten minutes and he wanted to make sure he didn't look as tired as he felt.</p>
<p>The day had been hectic from the moment he'd arrived at seven and the only break he'd had was when his secretary handed him the envelope that contained his match and told him she'd keep everyone out for fifteen minutes while he opened it. When he saw the name on his paper, he'd been relieved it was someone he knew. He hadn't spent a lot of time around Pansy but he'd met her at Lucius and Hermione's wedding and they had talked a few times when they'd both been at Malfoy Manor for dinner since then. Their conversations had always been fun and he loved flirting with her and watching her blush. If he hadn't been Minister, he would have made a move on her. But as it was, he didn't see the point in dating when he knew he'd be getting his marriage match at any time. Ms Parkinson was young, but intelligent, driven, and he knew her wedding business was an asset to their community — something that as Minister made him very happy.</p>
<p>It didn't help that the witch was sexy as fuck.</p>
<p>Any fears he'd had about not being able to perform the required marriage consummation went right out the window with her. Instead of the thought that he wouldn't be able to get it up, he'd probably have a harder time keeping his dick under control around her.</p>
<p>Looking at his watch, he had five minutes until she'd be here. Picking up his wand, he sent a breath-freshening charm towards his mouth and made sure his teeth were clean. Opening the top drawer, he sprayed his cologne once before leaving the bathroom behind. Time to have lunch with his new wife.</p>
<p>As he walked into his office, the house-elf assigned to his position was just placing the last dish on the coffee table between the sofas in his office. His job was hard but having an elf cook him gourmet lunches sure was a nice perk.</p>
<p>"Hello, sirs," Ginky squeaked out. "I is prepared steak and mash for your dates, sir. They's being under charm until yous is ready."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Ginky," he told her. "I'll call you if you're needed."</p>
<p>Ginky hesitated. "I's hoping your witch is going to be making you happy, sirs. You's been lonely and working too much."</p>
<p>Before he could answer her, he orb on his desk lit up and his secretary's voice sounded. "Miss Pa– Sorry, Pansy is here for your meeting, Minister. Are you ready for her?"</p>
<p>Kingsley was confused on why she'd cut off when announcing Pansy's last name but decided not to think about it and said he was ready and to send her in. Ginky smiled and popped out of his office as the door opened and Pansy walked it.</p>
<p>Rowena's rectum! Kingsley couldn't move, could only stare, as his future wife walked towards him. She was wearing a Muggle dress that took his breath away. He'd seen her in Muggle clothing before, but never in something so colourful. And Merlin fuck him sideways, her shoes made her legs look like they went on for miles. Little chit was going to give him a fucking shoe fetish.</p>
<p>"Kneazle got your tongue?" Pansy asked, smirking.</p>
<p>Kingsley snapped out of his inner thoughts and smiled at her. "Something like that. You look stunning, Pansy."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Minister."</p>
<p>"I think you can call me Kingsley, even if we're at my work. Are you hungry? My elf prepared steak at your request."</p>
<p>"Lovely."</p>
<p>He gestured her over to the sofa and sat on the one across from her. He'd debated having the plates next to each other, but he thought being able to see her face would make it easier to talk to her. He was wrong. From his vantage point, all he could see were her long, tanned legs. <em>Focus, Kings. Get to know her.</em></p>
<p>That sat in awkward silence as they ate, neither one of them seeming to know what to say. Which was really quite ridiculous seeing as they had spoken to each other at least ten times in the five months since they were introduced. Merlin, he could have meetings with Ministers from all over the world but one sexy witch had cleared his mind of all intelligence.</p>
<p>"I hope I didn't interrupt your day too much," he began. "Two weeks is such a short period of time I didn't want to delay."</p>
<p>"I agree," she told him. "It turns out I had to come to the Ministry anyway so the timing was good."</p>
<p>"Anything I should know about?"</p>
<p>He wasn't sure if he could just ask her what business she had here. They'd be married within two weeks, but it wasn't like they were close enough that he expected her to tell him everything.</p>
<p>"Probably. My parents decided to officially disown me this morning and have asked that I file paperwork with a new last name by the end of the day."</p>
<p>"They want you to change your name? Merlin, not even Sirius' parents made him do that. What was their reasoning?"</p>
<p>"They haven't changed their way of thinking yet and were not pleased that I'm publicly friends with Hermione or supporting the law. I'm so sorry that you'll have to deal with the fall out from this. I know as Minister you don't need this shite."</p>
<p>Pansy's breath hitched and without hesitation, he moved from around the table to sit next to her. He placed his arm around her, unsure how comfortable she was with physical touch, but he was tactile and wanted to hold her, to give her any comfort he could. She froze for a moment before sinking into his side. He held her for a while before tipping her chin up to look at him.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Pansy," he said. "I'm not worried about a couple of bigots or what they have to say about me. If they don't want you in their lives, that's their problem."</p>
<p>"I know." Pansy nodded her head. "Honestly, I've been happier since I've stopped being around them. I just don't understand how a parent can just cut their child out of their lives like that. Family should mean something."</p>
<p>"It should. Just because your parents are being…" He trailed off, not wanting to offend her. "Well, no matter what, I guarantee my mother will love you and will treat you like her own daughter as soon as she meets you. And I know the Malfoy's see you as family. Plus, you have me now. You're not alone."</p>
<p>"I lose my parents but gain a fiancé all on the same day. What a world we live in. At least I've talked to you before. It would be horrid if you were a complete stranger."</p>
<p>"I felt the same way. I was so happy it was a name I recognised on the letter. And I was twice as glad it was someone I could talk to. Not to mention the fact that you're gorgeous."</p>
<p>"You're not too bad yourself, Kingsley." Pansy nudged him with her shoulder. "Are you ready for wedding talks yet or would you like to finish your lunch?"</p>
<p>"How about you tell me what kind of wedding we're having and I'll listen while I eat?"</p>
<p>"A man that knows when to be quiet and let the woman take control. Oh, Kingsley, we're going to get along just fine."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Pansy told Kingsley some of the plans she had for their wedding and he summoned his work diary so she could see what day would work best for him. She was torn. Whilst she would have liked to have waited the two weeks so they could get to know each other better, his schedule was pretty open the following week which meant they could go on a honeymoon if they wanted to.</p>
<p>Daphne had already told her that she could handle all the new clients if she went away and she knew Astoria would be willing to help out if needed. But if they got married on Saturday, that meant they really only had a couple of days to get to know each other and she'd be swamped with planning. Technically the law said they just had to be married and consummate it within two weeks, so it wasn't like they had to have sex right away. Not that she'd mind, but he might. Merlin knew she'd slept with men she'd known for less than a night before. Was this really all that different? She was attracted to him and enjoyed his company.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking?" Kingsley asked. "You've stopped talking part way through what I'm supposed to be wearing."</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry," Pansy said, pulling herself back into the conversation. "If your measurements are already on file at Madam Malkin's, I can just order what I want you in."</p>
<p>"Perfect. I have an account there she can bill it to and she knows where to send them. But that's not what had you so distracted."</p>
<p>"I was just thinking about dates. I'd prefer either of the Saturdays or Sundays since you don't have to work."</p>
<p>Kingsley grabbed his diary from the table and flipped between a few pages before setting it back down again. "I guess it depends. If you want to go on a honeymoon right away, this weekend works the best as I can push most things out or my team can handle them. If you'd rather wait to go away, that's fine too."</p>
<p>"You want to go on a honeymoon then?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do. A whole week where we get to know each other, why wouldn't I want that?"</p>
<p>She sat back, a little in shock at his words. She was logical and knew the law, knew as Minister he would follow it. But it seemed like he actually <em>wanted</em> to spend time with her and get to know her.</p>
<p>Pansy may have dreamed of getting married and planned her wedding as a little girl, but she was also a pureblood from one of the oldest families in the country. As much as she had always wanted love, she knew that when the time came, she'd be married off to whomever her father thought would make the best alliance. Marriage wasn't about love, it was about creating power.</p>
<p>But maybe life with Kingsley could be different. Well, thanks to the law it <em>would</em> be different. Her marriage wouldn't be like her parents where they slept in separate rooms and her father had a mistress or two. By law, they were required to share a room and the wedding bands would track infidelity. And if her match was half as good for her as her friend's matches had been, she and Kingsley had a real shot at true happiness.</p>
<p>"Okay," she said, quill poised to take notes. "So married <em>this</em> Saturday then on our honeymoon all next week. Anywhere you'd like to go?"</p>
<p>Kingsley leaned down and whispered in her ear, his breath causing shivers to run up her spine. "Anywhere that's warm enough to see you in one of those Muggle bikinis, Pansy."</p>
<p>
  <em>Merlin above this man was going to be the death of her and the ruin of her undergarments.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hotels will be difficult to find last minute and normally I would offer up one of my parent's places, but that's out. I'll ask around and see what I can come up with."</p>
<p>"You're already planning the wedding. Why don't I handle the honeymoon? I do have <em>some</em> connections I can use. A few people know who I am. Is there any place you want to avoid?"</p>
<p>"As long as there's a beach, I'm good."</p>
<p>"Your one o'clock is here, Minister," Kingsley's orb spoke, interrupting them.</p>
<p>Pansy hadn't even noticed how much time had passed. Kingsley called an elf to clean up their lunch dishes as they stood and he walked her towards the door, his large hand on her lower back. He told her she could leave her paperwork with his secretary who would make sure they were filed right away if she didn't want to go to the records department and wait in the long line. Her heart dropped. She'd forgotten the other reason she was at the Ministry today.</p>
<p>"I still have to pick a new last name for the next three days I guess," she said.</p>
<p>Kingsley pulled her closer to him and used his free hand to tip her chin up. "We're getting married in a few days and I would be honoured if you took my name now. Unless you don't want to."</p>
<p>The hesitation was clear in his eyes and she was sure it matched her own. Being with Kingsley had always felt natural when they'd talked before. But now that she knew they were getting married, it felt like things should be more difficult. Hermione, Draco, and her other friends who'd been matched tried to explain this to her. They told her how <em>right</em> it felt anytime they spent time with their match, but it hadn't prepared her for experiencing it herself.</p>
<p>"That… that would be wonderful, Kingsley. Thank you."</p>
<p>He pulled her against his chest and she felt his lips on the top of her head. "I'm letting my mum know about us tonight. Expect an owl and an invitation to tea with her by tomorrow."</p>
<p>Pansy stepped back. "If your mother invites me to tea, you better be there. I'm not meeting her without you."</p>
<p>"Yes, dear."</p>
<p>"Already so well trained, Minister."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Welcome to Virgin Estates, Miss and Minister," a house-elf said as their Portkay landed. "I is being the elf here. Sandy is happy to serves guests of Master and Mistress Malfoy."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Sandy," Kingsley greeted the elf.</p>
<p>Her name was fitting for the sandy beach they had landed on just outside of a modest beach house. As soon as he'd had a free moment the day he received his match, Kingsley had owled Lucius and Draco and asked if they had any ideas on where to take Pansy for their honeymoon since the two men knew his new wife better than he did. Lucius had owled back, inviting him to dinner that night. After they'd gone through Lucius' list of Malfoy properties and they all agreed the private island located within the British Virgin Islands would be best.</p>
<p>Their house was the only building on the island and it was warded as a safe location so no one could get within five miles of it without a Portkey created with a drop of Malfoy blood. As much as Kingsley knew he and his new wife would be photographed and their lives splashed across the press, he wanted a week where they didn't have to worry about who was watching.</p>
<p>Pansy's parents were already causing enough stress that he was happy to get away from England. They kept trying to say that Pansy had cut herself off from them in a bid to get more power. Luckily his new wife was a Slytherin to the core and had provided the Prophet with a copy of the letter her parents had sent her and the papers she was required to file. They printed them on the same page as the announcement of their match. The only reason they'd had any privacy at their wedding is that they hadn't told anyone not invited to the ceremony that they weren't waiting until the last minute. Hermione had promised to send their wedding announcement to the press as soon as their Portkey took off.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Sandy," Pansy echoed. "This place is beautiful."</p>
<p>"It is being the prettiest of all Malfoy places, I be thinking," the elf replied. She snapped her fingers and their bags vanished. "I put your bags in your room. Yous be wanting tour?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please."</p>
<p>Kingsley took Pansy by the hand as the elf showed them around the place. It had four bedrooms, a large living room, dining room, and kitchen on the main floor and all of them but the kitchen opened up to the beach that surrounded two sides of the house. The upper floor had two large bedrooms and a balcony that wrapped around the entire floor. The views were like nothing Kingsley had ever seen. The elf left them when they were outside and Pansy leaned against the balcony, looking at the sea.</p>
<p>"Kingsley, this place is gorgeous. Thank you."</p>
<p>He moved behind her and placed his hands on either side of hers. They'd spend time together each evening since Wednesday and he'd made a point to touch her as much as she felt comfortable with. He wanted them to be as at ease with each other as they could be in such a short amount of time. They'd yet to do more than hug before they kissed at their wedding, but he wanted her.</p>
<p>"Almost as gorgeous as my wife. Have I mentioned how beautiful you look in that dress?"</p>
<p>She leaned back into his chest. "A few times, I think."</p>
<p>Kingsley's breath had caught as Pansy walked towards him in a pale pink Muggle wedding dress. He hadn't known what to think when he put on his light grey dress robes and there was a pink rose in the buttonhole, but he should have known from attending other weddings that Pansy had planned that their own wedding would be nothing short of perfect. It had been held in part of the Malfoy rose garden. The small circular space was surrounded on all sides by pink roses except a small walkway where his bride had appeared.</p>
<p>They'd invited just their closest friends and his family, not wanting to deal with a lot of people they didn't know. The only other person they'd allowed to witness the ceremony was a photographer that Pansy trusted. She'd left Daphne in charge of approving a few photos from the day to be printed in the Daily Prophet and sent to other publications.</p>
<p>"Are you ready to get out of it and go swimming or do you need a nap?" He glanced at his watch. It was mid-afternoon on the island but late evening back home.</p>
<p>"Let's swim," she told him. "I brought bikinis as requested."</p>
<p>Walking into their room, Kingsley went to his trunk and pulled out his swim bottoms. He was about to go into the other room to change, not wanting to make Pansy uncomfortable when she stopped him.</p>
<p>"Before you leave, I need help out of this dress, Husband."</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>Setting his suit down on the bed, Kingsley grabbed her by the hips and turned her around. It took a few moments to find the hook before he started to pull the zipper down. With each centimetre of skin he exposed, a litre of blood seemed to rush to his cock. He had no idea a back could be such a turn on. He needed to taste her.</p>
<p>He pressed his forehead against the nape of her neck. "May I kiss you?"</p>
<p>At her murmured permission, he kissed her spine and smirked as she shuttered against him. Her skin was soft against his lips and he kissed his way down to where her dress hung half-open. Pulling the zipper again, he followed his with his mouth until he reached the base of her spine. He kissed each of the dimples on her lower back before moving up to her neck.</p>
<p>"You are exquisite, my dear. Get changed and meet me downstairs?"</p>
<p>"Okay," she replied, her voice husky.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Pansy tried to keep her breathing even as Kingsley kissed his way down her back. Merlin, had she even been treated like that before? She didn't think so. He hadn't done more than kiss her back and already she was wetter than the waves crashing outside the windows. The sexual tension between them had been building since their first lunch earlier in the week and she was ready to knock him over and ride him until she passed out. She barely had breath to get her reply out as he left the room.</p>
<p>Kingsley was so different from the other pureblood men she'd known. Physical affection was not something you saw in her social circle. She couldn't think of a single moment in her parent's marriage that she had ever seen them touch out of anything but obligation. But Kingsley was constantly touching her. His hand on her back as he led her into a room, fingers intertwined as they walked, arm around her shoulder as they sat on the sofa together, and always a hug and a kiss on her head as they said goodbye.</p>
<p>Bringing herself out of her thoughts, Pansy let her dress fall to the ground and stepped out of it. She stripped her knickers off and grabbed the new teal bikini she'd bought for their honeymoon. The colour of it offset her tan perfectly and she couldn't wait to see what Kingsley thought of it. She'd been a little hesitant when she'd tried it on during her shopping trip with Hermione two days before the wedding, but her friend had assured her the thong bottom would drive her new husband mad.</p>
<p>Looking herself over in the mirror, she had to admit that her arse looked perfect and the small triangles that covered her breasts were positively sinful. Especially compared to the type of swim costumes witches normally wore that covered more skin than they exposed. Grabbing her white cover-up, she slipped it on and made her way towards the beach.</p>
<p>She stopped short when she saw Kingsley standing at the water's edge. His dark skin was glistening in the sun and there was nothing left to the imagination in his tight purple swim trunks. They were short and ended just below his arse. His very muscular arse. He turned as she approached and a confused look spread across his face.</p>
<p>"You're swimming in a dress?" he asked.</p>
<p>"It's called a cover-up," she explained, stopping at the beach chairs Sandy had set out with towels. "So you don't have to walk around the beach in your swimsuit."</p>
<p>She reached down and grasped the bottom of the skirt before pulling it up over her head. She heard his gasp as her body was exposed to him. When she turned to drop the cover-up on the chair and he saw her arse she couldn't help the laugh that escaped at his whispered 'holy fuck!'</p>
<p>Walking until she was stopped right in front of him, she slowly turned in a circle. "Is this what you were thinking when you asked me to wear a bikini?"</p>
<p>"I… er… I… Merlin's balls, Pansy. This is so much more… well actually so much less than I expected. It's tiny!"</p>
<p>She glanced down his body and took in the large bulge in his trunks. "Guess I can't say the same about you."</p>
<p>"Oh, you wicked woman!"</p>
<p>Kingsley laughed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and slapped his arse playfully as he charged into the water. Dipping them under the surface, he pulled her against his chest as they came up for air. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on to him as he walked further out into the warm sea. As soon as the waves were hitting him at chest level he stopped.</p>
<p>Not waiting for him to make the first move, she tightened her legs and arms and pulled herself tight against him. His eyes were filled with heat and she didn't hesitate as she pressed her lips against his. A deep rumble went through his chest before he started kissing her back. His lips were large and warm against her mouth and she flicked her tongue against them, wanting more from him already.</p>
<p>Kingsley broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing heavy. "If I'd known you kissed like that, witch, I would have done this five months ago."</p>
<p>"No need to butter me up by lying, Kingsley. I know you never thought about me until you got our match," she told him.</p>
<p>"And if I told you that I had thought about you?" he asked, lifting his head up to look at her.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Have you met yourself, Pansy? You're smart, easy to talk to, and sexy as fuck. The only reason I didn't ask you out was because of the marriage law. I didn't want to date someone when I knew there was a chance I might be matched with someone else."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>She didn't know what to say to his admission. As a pureblood witch, it wasn't acceptable for her to pursue a wizard, but she'd felt the same way about him. And besides the law, he was Minister for Magic. Not someone that you could just owl and ask out for drinks.</p>
<p>"Did I scare you?" he asked.</p>
<p>"No," she answered honestly. "I just don't know how to reply."</p>
<p>"With your lips on mine seems like a good way."</p>
<p>They stayed in the water, splashing and kissing until Kingsley's stomach growled loud enough that she heard it over the waves. They walked out of the water hand in hand and when they reached their chairs, Sandy was waiting for them.</p>
<p>"I has dinners waiting for yous," she told them, motioning towards the patio.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kingsley walked up the stairs behind Pansy and bit back the groan as he watched her arse. They'd gone back in the water to float and watch the sunset after dinner and she hadn't put her cover-up back on. Merlin thank the Muggle who invented arseless swimwear. The air was thick with tension as they made their way into the bedroom. He wanted her but didn't want her to feel like they <em>had</em> to have sex just because they were married now. Technically they still had a week and a half before they had to.</p>
<p>He prayed she didn't want to wait that long. He was pretty sure his bollocks would fall off if he had to see her in her bikinis all week and then sleep next to her.</p>
<p>"Want to shower together?" she asked. "Get the saltwater off our skin?"</p>
<p>"Before we do," he began, needing to know how to proceed, "how far do you want to take things tonight? I want to make sure we're not doing anything you're not comfortable with."</p>
<p>"How about we just see where it goes and if either of us wants to stop, we will?"</p>
<p>Nodding his agreement, he took her by the hand, led her to the shower and turned it on before pulling her in and wrapping her in his arms. The water washed over them and he kissed her, stopping only when he needed air. Pansy poured the soap into her hands and started to massage it into his chest, her slick hands sliding down to his stomach before moving back up to his shoulders. At her direction, he turned around and she washed his back.</p>
<p>"Take your bottoms off," she instructed and he instantly complied.</p>
<p>Her hands moved down his body, rubbing over his arse before lathering the soap into his legs. She was still on her knees behind him when she tapped his hip, requesting him to rotate again. The vision of her in front of him, his hard cock centimetres from her face just about did him in.</p>
<p>Pansy rubbed her way up his legs before standing up again. She kept her eyes locked on his as she put more soap in her hands and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Slowly stroking, she moved up and down his shaft then rolled his bollocks in her hand. His eyes closed as he enjoyed her touch.</p>
<p>"Your turn to wash me."</p>
<p>Opening his eyes, he looked down at her body, flushed from the heat of the water and hopefully arousal. Reaching around her, he pulled on the strings behind her neck and back and pulled her top from her body, letting it fall to the floor to join his own suit.</p>
<p>"Sweet Salazar, Pansy. You're stunning. May I?" he asked, stopping his hand before he touched her.</p>
<p>"Kingsley, if you ask permission one more time I'm going to go mad," she told him with a laugh. "Unless I tell you to stop or slow down, the answer is yes."</p>
<p>Knowing Pansy wasn't one to mince words, Kingsley went to work on removing her bottoms. The tight fabric clung to her as he tried to pull it down. It would have been frustrating if he wasn't basically lip to lip with her cunt. And what a pretty one it was. Pansy had clearly found out about the Muggle custom of keeping herself hair free and he was looking forward to seeing how it felt.</p>
<p>Not wanting to wait any longer, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her pussy. Pansy gripped him by the ears and pulled him closer to her. Clearly, his wife wasn't one who had a problem asking for what she wanted. Putting his hand on her lower stomach, he pushed until she moved, only stopping when her back hit the shower wall. Kingsley followed her on his knees and as soon as she was steady, he cast a Cushioning Charm under him, lifted one of her legs, and placed it over his shoulder.</p>
<p>His mouth began to water as her glistening folds opened before him. Merlin's balls if that was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Kingsley pressed his lips against her clit and Pansy's loud moans echoed off the tiled walls as he flicked his tongue against the bundle of nerves. Needing to feel her wrapped around him, he slipped a finger into her tight heat. She tried to clamp down on his digit but he pulled it back and reentered her with two fingers.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Kings!" she cried.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, my little witch! Call my name!</em>
</p>
<p>Looking up at Pansy, he moaned against her pussy as he saw one of her hands caressing her breast, the other wrapped around the back of his head. He wanted to join her, but he was gripping her hip to keep her in place. Pushing deeper into her, he felt for that magic spot inside and rubbed the pads of his fingers hard against it.</p>
<p>Her cries filled the shower as she tightened around him and a rush of wetness covered his hand. Slowing down his assault on her clit, he licked her twice more before pulling back. He gently returned her leg to the ground and stood, pressing himself against her.</p>
<p>"I want you. Completely. Come to bed with me?" he asked her.</p>
<p>He knew he was almost begging her but he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed more of her. Nodding, she leaned her head against his chest for a moment before standing up straight.</p>
<p>"If you're anywhere near as talented with your cock as you are with your tongue, I think I am going to be a very happy woman."</p>
<p>"You have no idea, princess."</p>
<p>She pushed against him and turned the water off before opening the door and grabbing her wand. Within seconds they were both dry and she summoned their dry swimwear. Walking towards the bedroom she called over her shoulder. "I don't know about Princess as a pet name. I've always thought of myself as a queen."</p>
<p>Following behind her, he grasped her by her hips as she reached the bed and threw their clothes towards her trunk. Picking her up, he turned her around and tossed her on the bed before covering her body with his own.</p>
<p>"I'll call you whatever you like as long as I get to have you, my queen." He kissed her gently before moving some of his weight off her body. "Tell me your favourite position."</p>
<p>"Your head between my thighs was pretty good," she teased him. "Can I be boring and tell you that this is my favourite? I like the weight of you on top of me."</p>
<p>"I have a feeling there is no such thing as boring when it comes to you."</p>
<p>She shifted below him and he dropped lower as her legs spread, cradling his hips with her thighs. His hard cock pressed against her wetness and he groaned.</p>
<p>"I sure as hell hope not. Now are we going to keep talking or do you plan on fucking me tonight?"</p>
<p>Reaching down, Kingsley grasped his length and ran the head against her swollen folds. "Such a mouthy little witch. If you're not careful, I'll have to put something in there to keep you quiet."</p>
<p>Before she could respond, he pressed the first inch of himself into her centre and he smirked as she gasped. Her legs wrapped around his back and she squeezed, pulling him deeper inside her.</p>
<p>Kingsley pushed all the way in and paused as her walls twitched around him. Fuck, she felt amazing. Like they were made to fit together. Her chest was heaving causing her hard nipples to rub against his chest. Leaning down, he traced one of the hard nubs. He wanted to worship her, learn everything secret part of her body and mind. Pull every ounce of pleasure from her that she could give.</p>
<p>"Please, Kingsley. I need you to move," she begged him. "I need more."</p>
<p>"As my queen commands," he teased her but pulled his hips back until just the tip of his cock was still inside her before thrusting back in. "Touch yourself, Pansy. I want to feel you come while I'm inside you."</p>
<p>She didn't hesitate to follow his instructions and he leaned back slightly to watch her fingers circle her clit as he continued to move in and out. Her pussy walls began to flutter around him and he knew he wasn't going to last as long as he wanted to. All he needed to do was to hold off until she came again. Shifting, he took her nipple back in his mouth and changed to shallow movements, trying to keep control as long as possible.</p>
<p>Pansy's loud moans were like music to his ears. He needed to hear more from her. Wanted to know that he was driving her mad. Kissing up her chest, he pressed his lips against her ear.</p>
<p>"Louder, my queen. I want to hear you scream as you come around my cock. I want the entire world to hear you crying my name."</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, Kings. Harder! Please!"</p>
<p>"Louder!" he commanded her. Her cunt was massaging every inch of his dick and his bollocks were wet with her arousal. Still, it wasn't enough. He needed her to squeeze him, milk his cock until he spilt himself inside her. "Come for me, Pansy."</p>
<p>"Yes. Fuck! I'm so close!"</p>
<p>Kingsley increased his pace and began to hammer into her as hard as he could. Each cry, each moan egging him on. Her entire body went stiff as her cunt clamped around him, holding him inside her as she screamed his name. The pressure was too much for him to resist and he felt his balls tighten before his cock began to pulse, sending shot after shot of his come deep inside her.</p>
<p>Collapsing on top of her, he tried to roll away but she clung to him.</p>
<p>"Don't move yet," she told him. "I like the way you feel inside of me."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure we're going to spend the next week with me inside you," he said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"Fine by me."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kingsley awoke on the last day of their honeymoon to find Pansy angrily throwing all her clothes into her trunk and muttering under her breath. He couldn't help the grin on his face as her arse jiggled with each jerk of her body.</p>
<p>The last six days had been spent mostly naked and entwined in each other's arms. They'd had sex in every room in the house, on the balcony, in the sea, and they even attempted it on the beach until they realised that sand in every crevice of their body was not sexy. He was pretty sure poor Ginky had seen more than any elf should, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.</p>
<p>"What has my queen so worked up this morning?" Kingsley asked, causing Pansy to turn around and look at him.</p>
<p>"I'm angry that we have to leave and go back to London," she told him, her lower lip sticking out as she pouted.</p>
<p>Heaving himself off the bed, he went to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I know we won't have as much time together, but we'll still be together every night."</p>
<p>"I know. But we're both so busy and I've enjoyed our time here together. What if things change when we're back there?"</p>
<p>"Are you worried I won't like you as much in England as I do here?"</p>
<p>Pansy snorted. "Like that would happen. You'd like me anywhere."</p>
<p>"I'd really like you in my bed, riding my cock," he teased her. "But you're right. I will like you anywhere. In our bed. Next to me at Ministry events. On holiday together."</p>
<p>Kingsley wasn't lying to her and he wasn't just sweet-talking her. He wasn't in love with Pansy, but he did like her. The last week had been exactly what he thought a honeymoon should be and like his wife, he was sad to see it coming to an end. Going to back England meant leaving their bubble and going back to reality. And their reality was that he was busy as Minister and his wife was busy with her successful business. And neither job looked like it was going to slow down anytime soon.</p>
<p>As hard as it was going to be, something would have to give if they wanted to make their marriage work. And Merlin, did he want it to work.</p>
<p>"Pansy, I think we need to schedule date nights once a week," he told her. "I know it's not spontaneous, but I think right now, it's necessary."</p>
<p>She nodded. "I agree. If it's in our diaries, we'll know not to schedule anything at that time. I'm only getting busier with work. I'm actually thinking of hiring a few more people to help. Can we also promise to try to keep at least two Sunday's a month open?"</p>
<p>"I can do that."</p>
<p>Letting go of Pansy, Kingsley started packing all his clothes except the ones he was going to wear home. He made a mental note to talk to his secretary first thing in the morning to make sure she knew of the new schedule restrictions he needed. Pansy pulled him from his thoughts when she suggested they shower together before it was time to leave. Pushing thoughts of the stress that awaited them at home, he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Seven Months Later</strong>
</p>
<p>"Fuck," Kingsley muttered under his breath as his office door closed and he looked at his clock. "Pansy is going to kill me."</p>
<p>Lucius and Hermione had hired Pansy to throw a party for their first wedding anniversary and, thanks to Percy Weasley and his inability to summerise anything, Kingsley had two minutes to get to Malfoy Manor before he was late. Jumping up, he hurried into his bathroom and magicked his work robes off and the Muggle suit Pansy had picked out for him on. He gave himself a quick once over in the mirror. The all-black ensemble wasn't something he would normally wear but he had to admit that it looked good on him.</p>
<p>Rushing towards the Floo, he grabbed a handful of the glittery powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Lucius Malfoy Study!" he called.</p>
<p>As soon as the Floo deposited him into Lucius' study, his wife was on him, straightening his bow tie and making sure he looked perfect.</p>
<p>"Kingsley, what took you so long?" she scolded him. "You're almost late."</p>
<p>"Percy Weasley," he told her, knowing no other explanation was needed.</p>
<p>"Pompous windbag needs to learn to talk less. Are you ready?"</p>
<p>Kingsley gave Pansy the once over and was torn between going into the party that was doubling as a charity event and bending her over Lucius' desk and fucking her until she couldn't walk. She was in a sparkly black Muggle dress that hit her mid-thigh, his preferred length on her. The first few times they'd appeared in public, the Prophet had called her dresses crass, inappropriate, and fitting for a 'Knockturn Alley Whore' — the later one earning the editor a visit from Kingsley himself and a package of Impotent Potion disguised as Pepper-Up from Severus Snape.</p>
<p>As soon as women like Hermione, Ginny, and the Greengrass sisters started wearing similar Muggle dresses in solidarity with their friend, publications like Witch Weekly were publishing articles on 'How to Dress Like a Powerful Woman' and featuring pictures of his wife and the others. Kingsley was beyond proud of the way his wife was helping to change their society from the old ways, one dress at a time.</p>
<p>"Almost ready," he told her. "I need a kiss from my queen before I can face the press."</p>
<p>Pansy gave him a small smile and leaned up to kiss him. "I know you hate the press, but I think I have something that will make you happy."</p>
<p>"Please tell me it's a blow job."</p>
<p>"If only the rest of the world knew what a filthy mouth the Minister has," she teased him. "I think this is better than a blow job."</p>
<p>"Love, I've felt your mouth wrapped around me enough times to know there is nothing better than your cock sucking abilities."</p>
<p>Pansy blushed and he couldn't help pulling her flush against him and kissing her again. His wife was the perfect woman. Amazing in the bedroom — or his office, or their friend's house, or anywhere they could get away with it — the most successful party planner in the country, smart, the perfect companion at official events, his best friend, and the love of his life. Every day he was thankful for the marriage law and the fact that they were matched together.</p>
<p>"Kingsley, I'm trying to be serious," she said.</p>
<p>"Sorry. What do you have to tell me?"</p>
<p>"Do you remember when I told you that I couldn't be your princess because I was always meant to be a queen?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do," he told her, confused by her words.</p>
<p>"Here."</p>
<p>She handed him a white box from Lucius desk. He looked her over and when she nodded at him to continue, he pulled the lid off and stared at the tiny pink bodysuit with the words 'Daddy's Little Princess' printed on the front in gold lettering. He looked from the clothing to his wife and back a few times.</p>
<p>"Really?" he asked.</p>
<p>She nodded and tears started to roll down her face. Due to the law, they were required to be pregnant by their first anniversary. By two months together, they'd both decided they didn't want to wait any longer to start trying. Pureblood women were notorious for having issues conceiving, and Pansy was no exception. By the end of January when she hadn't conceived, they'd gone to St Mungos who had told them they'd need help conceiving. For Valentine's Day, he'd gifted her with the strongest fertility potion Severus Snape could make.</p>
<p>"It was confirmed this morning," she told him. "We're due the first of November and she's healthy."</p>
<p>Kingsley tossed the box on the desk and wrapped her in his arms before sitting on the sofa. He felt his own tears mix with Pansy's as he held her close to him. He placed one hand on her still flat stomach before kissing her.</p>
<p>"I love you, Pansy."</p>
<p>"Love you, too, Kingsley."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Interact with me on Tumblr (tridogmom)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>